


The Pact

by speedfanfic



Series: *undecided* [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO Are Wolfs, EXO Have Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedfanfic/pseuds/speedfanfic
Summary: Something upcoming that I am working on.Most likely won't start posting chapters until I'm through with writing a good chunk of the story.Is centered around two villages/packs, Graycall and Diremore. There are six wolfs within these packs that gave been blessed with a gift since they were born, something that makes them the guardians of their respectful packs. The two villages have nothing to do with each other thanks to a pact made several hundred years ago. However, the twelve guardians will soon meet, and it will be up to them to join the two packs as one.





	The Pact

Will be my first work with a mature theme and where I actually know pretty specifically what I want to happen throughout.

Please anticipate :)

Actually, lets do something fun.

The way I wrote the first two chapters of this is that every members gets their own POV, and at least several paragraphs.

If you read this and you're curious, pick one of the OT12 members, and I'll send you their opening paragraphs.

Not many people are gonna read this probably, but lets try it. it'll be something to do until I start posting.  
Once I send out all twelve of their paragraphs, Ill start sending out some facts about the characters or funny things that have happened to them. It'll be a way of helping me expand into the pasts of the characters and to really get a feel for them.

 

Something I should say: I feel sorry about always adding Kris, Luhan, and Tao to what I write. They left EXO, I know that. The only reason I add them is because it fits the plot the best. Such as this one, with the two packs. It's easier to have twelve members so that they split easier into 6 and 6, rather then working with 9 members.


End file.
